mopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games are an annual competition between the districts hosted by the Capitol, mandated by the Treaty Of Treason. Every year, one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 are selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes. Those tributes are to be trained for a week, put into chariot costumes, presented in public interviews and then sent into an outdoor and wild arena to fight to the death. The event is nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens at Capitol TV. The last remaining tribute is declared victor and is allowed to return to his home district for all time. The Reaping The start of the Hunger Games is marked by the reaping, an annual ceremony celebrated by the districts and hosted by the Capitol. For this ceremony, two large glass balls containing slips of paper with each person's first and last name are put on the stage in front of the building. The reaping commences with the entering of various important people, such as the district's mayor, the victor's of the districts and finally, the district's escort. After the Treaty Of Treason is read by the mayor and the exclusive propaganda film by the Capitol is played, two names are picked by the escort randomly out of the two bowls, for one male and one female tribute. When a victor comes home, they are no longer be eligible to participate in the Hunger Games even if they are still young enough to have their name drawn in the reaping. However, this does not count in silbings and offspring. On the Ceremony Square of the Capitol, the ceremony is shortened and includes a recap of all twelve district's reapings. The Train After the district's reaping has concluded and the short goodbyes to the family members have been spoken out, the tributes are taken immediately to the Capitol's train. Handcrafted in District Six, this high-technology train is only a small preview of the Capitol. It includes fine furniture and soft textiles, mainly influenced by the colors blue and cream-white. The train trip is the first opputunity to be teached by the district's mentor and to prepare for the other tributes. The Chariots After the arrival at the Capitol, the tributes are greeted by their stylists and their preperation team, who fit them into the beauty styles of the Capitol and eventually put them into their chariot costumes, symbolizing their district and its industry. The Chariots are the very first time the tributes are seen by the audience in the Capitol and the sponsors. Thus, it shall not be underrated. The Training Centre After the Chariots, the tributes are driven to the Training Centre. The tributes are living and training in the Training Centre for about a week till the Games commence. It is seperated into various segments and floors. It does not only include the main Training Hall, but also the living accommodations for the various districts and their mentors, escorts, stylists, avox and finally, tributes. Tributes are forbidden to ever leave the Centre after the Chariots but to enter the Hovercraft for the Games. An invisible and bouncing off forcefield keeps tributes from commiting suicide. Mentoring Mentors are past victors of the Hunger Games, and mandated to advice their tributes in order for them to be prepared for the Games. They also regulate the sponsors being put into their tributes aswell as when to send the gifts in the arena. The Training Tributes are mandated to train in the three days they are allowed to train. There are several training stations where tributes are able to learn and try to perfect survival skills they may need in order to survive in the arena. Each station is staffed by an expert and assistants that are on hand to spar with the tributes if they wish, as tributes are forbidden to fight each other before the Hunger Games begin. On the third day of training, each tribute is given a private session with the Gamemakers to show their strongest skill, to then be given a training score on a scale of 0-12. Betting Odds The Hunger Games is a major source of gambling and produce intense betting, both in the Capitol and the districts. Each tribute is able to be bet on. Normally, the districts near the Capitol (who recieve the highest scores aswell) are seen to have the biggest chances of winning and thus, are bet on. The Interviews The night before the start of each Hunger Games, Fawn Terry hosts an interview with each of the tributes. The tributes dress up so as to cause an impression on the Capitol. As this is a show peaking at the nervousity of the tributes, Fawn is known to help the tributes if they don't know how to properly answer. It is mandated to be watched by the entire population of Panem. The Games On the final day, the games day, the tributes are mandated to meet at the Training Centre one final time. They are taken to the roof of the building, where one main hovercraft specially handcrafted for the Games transports all tributes to the arena. In the midway of the flight, the windows are made dark to not reveal the arena's type. As the tributes finally arrive in their launch rooms, they are finally adviced and clothed in by their stylist, escort or mentor. As the tributes enter the arena by being beamed up, they are usually located in a semi-circle of 24 pads around the Cornucopia (usually either golden or silver). Tributes jumping off before the countdown runs out are immediately destructed by a mine. Bloodbaths With the exception of the 1st Hunger Games (being the very first games) and other unusual games, there has always been an initial bloodbath at the start of the games at the Cornucopia, usually killing uncareful and weak tributes. On average, a quarter of the tributes are either killed or severly wounded, as they try to competete for the best weapons and supplies. Some tributes venture into the opening scramble for these valuable items, while others use it as part of their strategy for slaughter. Sponsoring As tributes battle in the arena, quite often they can become helpless. If a tribute scored fairly high in the odds and scores and is favored by the Capitol, it is likely they are sponsored special items. The items stretch from weak matches and empty bottles to deadly weapons and massive amounts of food. Money of sponsors is put into a storage in the office of the mentors in the Capitol. The mentor can decide himself when and if he wants to send a tribute a tool by clicking one of the many buttons. Feasts If the Gamemakers feel that there has not been enough bloodshed recently, they will invite all of the tributes to the Cornucopia for a feast. Feasts are usually located on a spot in the arena everyone knows, mostly at the opening of the Cornucopia. They usually include food and weapons, but can also include district bags and water. On average, there are fewer deaths than expected, as tributes either grab the chance of earning the feast or hide from it. Traps and Disasters The Capitol is known to improve its technology every games, and thus, has improved its traps and disasters. Often used disasters triggered by the Gamemakers are the destruction of little areas of the arena, releasing mutts such as tracker jackers, collapsing towers that instantly kill and storms such as blizzards, freezing tributes to death. Known traps are to enclose tributes/alliances in an area to watch a bloody betrayal fight, quicksand and liquids like oil and lava or shrinking forcefields to strike against unspectacular tributes. Victor Declaration Once a sole victor remains, he is immediately rescued from the arena and prepared for its ceremonies after the games. The official declaration and crowning of the victor is excecuted by the President himself, followed by the Victor's Interviews. Victor's Tour Roughly right between the Games, the victor is sent to his victory tour, visiting all districts and reading out eulogies, before celebrating in the Capitol. Decimus Quells Every ten years, a Decimus Quell is taking place, to celebrate a more exiting edition of the games and to remind the districts of their crimes. The president of Panem selects a card from a box made during the original establishment of the Hunger Games that makes a change in the rules of the reapings. The box and the archives of the Decimus Quell are held save in a classified place. List of Games